headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
North America
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Canadians; Americans | appearances = | poi = Canada; United States of America | 1st = }} North America is one of the seven continents found on the planet Earth and takes up the northern and western hemispheres. It comprises two countries of note, Canada to the north and the United States of America to the south. There's also another country called Greenland, which is physiographically part of North America, but is generally associated with Europe. North America is bordered to the east by the Atlantic Ocean and to the west by the Pacific Ocean. To the north it is bordered by the Arctic Ocean and is connected to the continent of South America to the south by way of the subcontinent of Central America. It would be unfair to say that all of the world's best horror films and TV shows come from North America, but it wouldn't be entirely inaccurate to say that the lion's share of the genre is produced by this region. In fairness, Europe practically invented the horror genre, and some of the best material can be found in the form of Gothic period pieces such as those produced by Hammer Film Productions during the 1950s and 60s. North America dominates a great share of the modern horror trends, in particular the evolution of the slasher genre. However, even this is not entirely a North American convention as this subgenre of psycho-thriller actually has it's roots in the Italian giallo works of directors such as Mario Bava. That being said, North America gave the world some of the most infamous of modern day movie maniacs including Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Michael Myers, Chucky, Pinhead and Candyman. Canada meanwhile, gave us the werewolf chicks from Ginger Snaps. Points of Interest Canada * Alberta * British Columbia * Edmonton * Halifax * Manitoba * New Brunswick * Nova Scotia * Ontario * Ottawa * Quebec * Saskatoon * Saskatchewan * Toronto * Vancouver * Winnipeg United States of America * Alabama * Alaska * Arizona * Arkansas * California * Colorado * Connecticut * Delaware * Florida * Georgia * Hawaii * Idaho * Illinois * Indiana * Iowa * Kansas * Kentucky * Louisiana * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island * South Carolina * South Dakota * Tennessee * Texas * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming Films that take place in Yeah, right. Like we're really going to list every flippin' movie ever made. Ain't happenin! TV shows that take place in Books that take place in Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes * A great many films and television programs are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:North America